


midnight snacks and late night chats

by minimumobsession



Series: Let's Go on an Adventure [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, at skate america, parts of episode 6 included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimumobsession/pseuds/minimumobsession
Summary: "I thought I'd find you eating here.""How?""Don't you remember?"Guang-Hong did remember, very well.In which Guang-Hong gets butterflies on the night of his senior debut and Leo knows exactly how to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just got into yoi and it's amazing  
> these two are my sons and absolutely adorable  
> this is my first time doing a fic outside of my normal fandom, so idk  
> ALSO the first scene, the dialogue is directly from the anime (or a translation of the anime) so I don't take credit for that part, but the other parts like details and descriptions are mine

Guang-hong stood in front of the street food vendor, clutching his tiny fists together in excitement. Homesickness and lack of good Chinese food surrounded his little body during Skate America making him a small ball of crankiness.

The vendor smiled at him, handing him his jianbing. Guang-hong thanked the vendor enthusiastically, mouth watering at his favorite comfort food he missed so much when he went to America. A warmth filled his body as he bit into the Chinese crepe, taste buds crying out at the familiar flavour.

“Guang-Hong,” a deep voice sounded behind him. “I thought I’d find you eating here.”

“Leo-kun…” Guang-Hong mumbled around his food, face flushed from the cold.

“I was worried because you weren't answering,” the tan American complained, waving his phone around.

Guang-Hong’s face flushed a deeper red. “Sorry, sorry,” he blushed.

Leo sighed, smiling down at the shorter boy. “I got a call from Phichit,” he explained. “He wants me to come to a hot pot place to interpret.”

Guang-Hong sighed a little. “Huh? I don’t like hot pot,” he whined, wanting Leo to sit down with him and enjoy Guang-Hong’s favorite snack.

“Victor’s there, too,” Leo teased, knowing that the Russian was the boy’s idol.

“I’ll go!” the boy said quickly, spirits rising in an instant.

“Right?” Leo asked knowingly, smiling at the boy’s eagerness.

“I want a selfie with him to post online!” he exclaimed, eyes shining bright.

“Okay, let’s get right to it.”

As the duo headed over to the hot pot place, Guang-Hong stared down at his jianbing.

“Are you alright?” the American asked.

“How did you know I would be at the jianbing place?” the Chinese asked, taking another dainty bite from the crepe.

“Don’t you remember?” Leo asked, ruffling Guang-Hong’s hair. “You told me before Skate America.”

Guang-Hong blushed, huddling into his scarf. He remembered. Very well.

 

Guang-Hong was nervous, it was the night before Skate America and he was very much awake and jittery. There were so many _what ifs_ going through his mind. It was his senior debut, he had to make a mature statement, he was no longer the cutesy, little boy who twirled around the rink, instead someone who danced on the ice, drawing all the attention.

But that still didn’t stop him from pacing outside his hotel room in the hallway, freaking out internally.

“Hey, are you okay?” a clear voice sounded through the empty hallway in perfect English. Guang-Hong looked up, spotting the American representative smiling at him across the hallway.  
“I, uh, just nervous,” Guang-Hong explained, embarrassed at his choppy, accented English.

“You’re the Chinese representative, finally debuting as a senior?” the American asked, shaking his floppy hair out of the way. “I’m Leo by the way.”  
“Uh, Guang-Hong Ji,” the Chinese greeted.

“I’m just going to call you Ji,” Leo smiled. Guang-Hong couldn’t help, but smile back at the radiating man.  
“You know what always helps me when I get nervous about a performance?” Leo asked.

“What?” Guang-Hong replied excitedly.

“Crepes,” he stated, jumping forward to grab onto the boy’s hands, pulling him towards the elevators. “Come on, let’s go!” Before Guang-Hong knew it, he was in Leo’s car, speeding away to the local mall.

“When I was a junior, my mom would always make me crepes before each performance,” Leo explained as they parked. “Granted, my mom makes the best crepes, but cheap mall vendors are good enough.”

Leo set Guang-Hong down at a table and went to a fluorescent green kiosk, coming back with two styrofoam trays. “I didn’t know what you liked, so I ordered a nutella banana and a strawberry cream.”

Guang-Hong, still in a state of shock, warily glanced at the crepes and shakily picked up the banana one, trying to take a bite out of it. Filling spurted out of the bottom and he got nutella on his nose, but it was delicious.

“Good, right?” Leo asked, resting his chin on his hand, staring at Guang-Hong’s his eyes lit up.

“Mmm,” he moaned. “Very good! I didn’t know America had good food.”  
Leo laughed at the innocent statement. “Is this your first time in America? How do you like it?”  
Guang-Hong took another messy bite out of his crepe and nodded. “I don’t like it very much, nothing like China. My tummy hurts a lot when I eat here. But this is like jianbing!”

“Oh,” Leo mussed at the innocent boy. “What’s jianbing?”  
Guang-Hong’s eyes brightened so much. “Jianbing? Jianbing is my favorite street food at China. It’s like a crepe, but for breakfast! There is eggs and sauces and a lot of yummy things!”

Leo smiled. “At Cup of China, you need to take me to get jianbing.”

Guang-Hong nodded excitedly at Leo and pushed the strawberry crepe to Leo . “You eat, too.”

Leo nodded and started eating the crepe a little less messier than Guang-Hong was. Nutella was smeared around the boy’s mouth and dollops were on his nose.  
“Good?” Guang-Hong asked.

Leo reached over and wiped the messy boy’s face with a napkin. “Yes, very good, Ji.”

“Can we go look at the stars?” the boy asked after his face was clean. Leo had given part of his crepe to him and was devouring that as well. “In China, too much smoke in the air and we can’t see the sky.”

“Sure,” Leo said, getting up and throwing their trash away. “The stars are very clear in Wisconsin.”

The two boys laid on a hill, staring up into the night stars.  
“Very pretty,” Guang-Hong had exclaimed when he saw the sky.

“Yes, very,” Leo responded, not really staring at the sky, but rather an adorable boy.

Their backs laid against the cool grass as they shared Leo’s earbuds, listening to popular Western songs. Leo messed around with his phone next to him so a familiar tune played next. Piano notes filled Guang-Hong's ear before cutting away to a more upbeat and electronic part.

"Short skate?" Guang-Hong asked, tilting his head at Leo.

Leo smiled brightly, nodding enthusiastically. "Yes, Ji," he breathed happily, lacing their fingers together. "Still Alive, I believe I can do well with this song."

Leo could feel Guang-Hong get a little tense at the mention of performing tomorrow, but ignored it, just bumping their shoulders together, knowing the boy would blurt out his thoughts soon.

“Leo-ge?” he heard the boy whisper and sit up. “What if I don’t do good tomorrow?”

Leo got up and pulled the frantic boy to his chest. “What are you talking about Ji? You’re an amazing skater for a boy as young and small as you.”

Guang-Hong pushed his face into the American’s broad chest, shaking a bit. “What if I forget my choreography? What if I miss every jump? What if-”

Guang-Hong’s frantic thoughts were stopped by a pair of plush lips. Guang-Hong’s eyes widened as a deep blush flushed across his cheeks. Leo had his large hands cupped around his cheeks, deepening the kiss.  
Butterflies were still in Guang-Hong’s tummy, but now it was for a different reason. “Leo-ge,” he whispered dazedly as Leo slowly released Guang-Hong.

“Ji, you worry too much,” Leo smiled, pushing their foreheads together. “I’ve seen you skate when you were a junior. You were amazing, Ji. Don’t worry your cute butt off, you’ll be fine.”

Guang-Hong sighed in relief. “But you're so cool, Leo-ge. So much better than me.”  
“Ji,” Leo laughed, pulling Guang-Hong so close, Guang-Hong couldn’t tell where he ended and Leo started. “That doesn’t mean you’re a bad skater. I think you’re the cutest skater, cuter than Victor.”

“You lie,” Guang-Hong said weakly.

“No,” Leo said, brushing his thumb on Guang-Hong’s cheekbone. “You are cute and I’m going to kiss the cutest skater in the whole world again.”

“Okay.” Guang-Hong trembled as Leo took his lips again, softly placing small pecks onto them before finally swooping in for a big and deep kiss that left Guang-Hong curling his toes in happiness.

 

Guang-Hong’s eyes hurt from the continuous flashes from the cameras and a throbbing in his head was worsened by the loud cheers of the crowd. But the heavy metal that hung around his neck was all the validation that he needed to know that he was a good skater.

The arm around his waist tightened, pulling him closer to the tall figure. A pair of lips brushed against his ear, making Guang-Hong shiver.  
“I told you so, Ji. You’re the cutest skater in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me on [tumblr](http://minimumobsession.tumblr.com/)  
> ;0->-  
> i post yuri sometimes


End file.
